Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to trash cans and, more specifically, to trash cans having lid actuating mechanisms.
Description of the Related Art
The design of trash cans and, in particular, trash cans with actuating assemblies that can raise and lower the lid provides several challenges that have not been optimally addressed with present designs.
For example, one of the challenges that exists with respect to trash cans with lid actuating elements is stability and strength. Often the actuating designs are constructed in such a way that the lid actuating elements either detract or do not enhance the stability of the overall trash can. Moreover, such lid actuating elements typically employ the use of movable elements and the existence of an unstable actuator can result in a trash can having an appearance suggesting the can was poorly manufactured or inadequately designed. Moreover, relative movement of the various elements in such an actuator with respect to one another can give rise to unwanted noise.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,283 discloses a trash can assembly in which a lid actuator utilizes a single, upwardly extending rod. The use of a single rod provides little structural support for the trash can and, moreover, provides essentially no support against a relative twisting movement of the can. A further limitation of lid actuators utilizing only a single rod element is that they either place uneven stresses on actuating elements, such as a foot pedal, or they are connected to a single point on such an actuator, such that all stresses are concentrated on one area of the pedal. Such concentrated stresses can result in damage or breakage of the pedal.
In an apparent effort to overcome the localization of the stresses created when a single rod is used, lid actuator assemblies have been developed that utilize two rods. As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,024 discloses a trash can with a lid actuating element including two non-connected upwardly extending rods, each extending upwardly at an angle and each upwardly extending at an angle with respect to each other. This arrangement allows the rod members to easily move relative to each other, thus giving rise to the perception and noise issues described above. Moreover, because the rod members can move independently, they provide essentially no support against twisting movement of the can. Furthermore, the angle at which the rods extend upwardly prevents the rods from providing any meaningful structural support. Similar issues exist, for example, with respect to the trash can design reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,060.
A further issues with the conventional dual rod actuator assemblies is that they often require complicated hinging mechanisms and/or hinging mechanisms that are relatively large when compared to the overall size of the trash can. Such relatively large hinging mechanisms can increase the overall material cost of a trash can and can provide more points of potential failure and can give rise to both aesthetic and size issues. For example, Published United States Patent Application US 2010/0224627 discloses a trash can with a dual rod lid actuator assembly that requires a relatively complex hinging arrangement.
Another challenge facing trash can designers and, in particular, designers of trash cans with lid actuators is obtaining desired performance from the trash can. In particular, some users want the can lid to open quickly and close slowly. Others want the can lid to open slowly and close quickly and still others want the lid to open and close slowly. Yet others may want to attach odor control devices on the lid and need to accommodate the increased load when opening and closing the trash can lid. In order to address these issues it is known to use dampening members in connection with lid actuator assemblies. Such dampening members are typically secured and stabilized with respect to the other components of the trash can such that, once they are installed, they cannot be easily replaced or adjusted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,024 discloses a trash can with a dampening member that is stabilized with respect to a lower portion of the trash can such that, once the trash can is assembled, it cannot be removed or adjusted. The same problem exists with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,021.
Yet another problem facing trash can designers is the need for the user to properly position and self-center any liner member contained within a shell. Many trash can designs require the use of a liner and the positioning of a liner within an outer shell. Such arrangements often require the user to manipulate the liner so as to avoid having the liner “catch” or rest on intermediate structures within the trash can in such a manner that the lid cannot close. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,283 discloses a trash can having a block upon which the liner may catch preventing closure of the trash can.
A further problem of the use of liners placed within shells, is that the liners typically rest on a base structure such that there is no, or very limited, airflow across the base structure. This absence of airflow can create a closed environment in which trash or waste can decay and or fester giving rise to visibly unpleasant odors and/or growth.
Still other problems exist with respect to conventional trash can designs that are overcome by the novel invention disclosed herein.